


Facing tomorrow together

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, rosali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Alisha spend some time together at Ladylake’s newly opened festival while reflecting their own pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing tomorrow together

The world was slowly starting to heal up after Heldalf, the Lord of Calamity, had been defeated. The sun that had been gone for so long was finally starting to show up once more and the wildlife began to roam and breed in peace as the land started to slowly restore from years of devastation and corruption.  
  
Humans and seraphim alike were similar in a sense that they wanted to celebrate the dawn of a new era. Even in midst of all the rebuilding, adjusting and diplomatic negotiations, there was still time for celebration. Those who were alive existed to see a new tomorrow, one that had cost everyone something. Celebration, be it unnecessary on paper, was something everyone needed.  
  
Ladylake was a city that was widely known as a center of trade due to its location and huge market area. Because of Age of Chaos, there had to be some cuts in order to regulate food, water and money, which in turn had meant cutting some of the traditional festive events as well. Now though, it was time to bring back some of the old traditions, ones that some of the younger people had only heard about before.  
  
Alisha Diphda was a special sort of royal in a sense that had she always been seen together with the common folk. Despite her owning a sprawling manor on prime real estate in the crowded city, she had always been a princess of the people, even when advised of its potential issues. There was always a real risk of her endangering herself, yet with everything that had happened in the past months, something like that was least of her worries. What made Alisha feel even more secure was her current company, as Rose, the current Shepherd, had decided to pay her a visit.  
  
“I gotta say, you do stand out like an additional thumb in midst of all these people,” the red-haired assassin snickered as she rubbed her shoulder against Alisha’s. “But I guess that’s just your style. Not sure if a princess’ wardrobe even has a section for ‘events with regular folks’ to begin with.”  
  
Alisha could only roll her eyes at Rose’s snarky comment. While Alisha wasn’t the type who often engaged in activities most people assumed royalty would participate in, she did enjoy the perk of having a wide array of dresses, jewelries and other garments at her disposal. This time she had decided to put on the same formal dress Rose had picked for her a few months back on their journey together. While the mixture of its blue corset, bolero and white skirt did stand out just as Rose had mentioned, it was a look that Alisha had grown to like, big part thanks to its already sentimental value.  
  
“I do have a section of clothes for such occasions as well. I simply wanted to look good for you, that is all,” Alisha admitted.  
  
Alisha’s lips curled up into a smirk when she saw Rose smiling at her. Even if Alisha was painfully formal at times, she knew her honesty attracted Rose, who considered her straightforward nature adorable and refreshing to see in nobility.  
  
“Oh yeah? Well I gotta hand it to you, you do look great. Almost makes me want to put up those ceremonial clothes that Shepherds normally wear, but y’know, it’s not really my style.” Rose put her hands behind her head.  
  
Alisha let out a quiet giggle just from imagining Rose putting on the traditional Shepherd’s attire. While she was doing a good job as a Shepherd, Rose still had a style of her own in pretty much everything. Even if she possessed the powers and responsibilities that came with being a Shepherd, Rose still enjoyed being herself; sporting her red tunic, black jacket, white pants and pair of worn leather boots, with a few belts tied around her as well.  
  
“Admittedly, that’d be a rather…interesting sight. Not because you wouldn’t look good wearing them. I…just mean that you are so often seen wearing those same clothes that it’s almost hard to imagine you in such formal attire,” Alisha trailed off.  
  
Rose didn’t seem to mind her answer as she leaned in closer to the princess, giving the princess a soft smooch on her cheek. “But aren’t you often imagining me without clothes, or are those messenger birds not telling me the truth?”  
  
Alisha was thankful for her choice of hat, as now she had something she could use to hide her blushing face with. While Rose’s words were indeed true, Alisha wasn’t as bold as Rose when it came to talking about or publicly expressing her affection. Rose, on the other hand, didn’t feel any shame, often lavishing the opportunities she had to get the blonde princess flustered.  
  
“R-Rose, there's no need to be so vulgar. Especially in public,” Alisha mumbled in her defense, even if part of her enjoyed the fact that Rose was like this. Rose was unapologetic in who she was, which was something Alisha truly admired. Her company was not all there was to Rose, for she inspired the knight to reach new heights as well  
  
“Oh, I’ll save the ‘vulgarities’ for when we’re at back at your manor,” Rose grinned. Even if she enjoyed teasing Alisha, Rose could navigate the fine line between teasing and going too far. They were in public and Alisha had an image to maintain, especially when she was seen forming a real power couple with the current Shepherd.  
  
“It’s a delight that you managed to come here today. We’ve just rekindled one of our most cherished festivities: the Heavenly Bonfire.”   
  
Alisha sounded so joyful,  Rose found herself catching that enthusiasm. Much like Sorey, Alisha had a true passion for all things historical. Even if Rose had only heard the name brought up few times, she knew that it was an important part of Ladylake’s culture.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’ve heard that name before. What’s this thing for? I mean, what are we celebrating here exactly?” Rose tried to stay awake and sharp to listen what Alisha had to say, but it was starting to become increasingly difficult as she couldn’t dismiss the tempting smells that were coming from pretty much every direction. There was meat, fish, cheese, pretty much everything she could imagine.  
  
Alisha let out an ecstatic gasp when she heard Rose express the slightest interest in history.  
  
“Ah, yes!” Alisha clapped her hands together in excitement. So rarely she got to geek over things she loved these days; this was a rare opportunity she simply couldn’t pass up. “The Heavenly Bonfire is a festival that originates back to the first era humans and seraphim made contact. As you know, unlike humans, seraphim don’t leave physical bodies behind, so the heavenly bonfire is a ritual ceremony to honor them. Think of it as a funeral, except we don’t actually bury anything in a concrete sense,” Alisha said proudly, as if she was quoting a book she had memorized.  
  
“Oh? Fancy that. So this way, we humans show our devotion and such to seraphim when we mourn their loss beside them, right?” Rose asked. It surprised her that she had been able to listen so carefully, as the smells were tempting her nose, practically moving her legs towards the market stands without her even realizing it.  
  
“Yes, exactly. But of course much like most festive events, the Heavenly Bonfire has shaped a lot over the years. In the far away past, this was a rather sad and dark ceremony, as many burials and death-related ones tend to be, but slowly over time it started to turn into a festive that cherished the memories of those lost lives and life in general,” Alisha explained.  
  
“Right, I see. Well, that’s pretty handy if you ask me. If I had to choose between moping around or celebrating, I think I’d go with the latter. Especially with food like this just begging for my attention.” Rose realized she was drooling when she saw Alisha reaching out to clean up her mouth with a handkerchief.  
  
“I suppose we can appreciate the festival in ways other than just talking about its important historical value. How about we get ourselves something to eat and just enjoy ourselves?” Alisha asked, even if she knew what Rose’s answer would be at this point.  
  
“Oh, you betcha. A picnic with a gorgeous princess sounds exactly what I need right now.”  
  
*  
  
After venturing through pretty much every stand that captured Rose’s attention, the two decided to rest and relax at the grassy area around the Ladylake’s Sanctuary. One of the perks of being close to royalty was that they got to bend the rules, at least a little bit. The area was normally sacred ground, but this time they had been given an exception, as long as they cleaned up afterwards.  
  
“I must say, part of me is surprised by the amount of food you could carry.” Alisha let out a soft giggle as she shook her head. While Rose had a huge responsibility on her shoulders, she was still Rose. Perhaps it was a good thing that Rose preferred her own choice of clothes rather than the standard white ones Shepherds normally wore, as all the grease stains would certainly diminish the shine.  
  
“Hey, when you’re out there venturing and making sure malevolence is kept in check, it leaves a gal like me pretty damn hungry. Sometimes I wish I was a seraphim, you know? Since they don’t really have to eat. But then again, I do enjoy eating…” Rose pondered out loud.   
  
Wasting no time with more talking, Rose took a big chunk of her grilled meat, moaning in between the bites. “Oh, this is so good. Mmm…you gotta try this.” Rose practically gasped when she had already devoured half of the grease-dripping rib.  
  
“I’m not sure if I should. I need to think of my weight after all, and—” Alisha mumbled in her defense, but during that second she had her eyes closed, she felt something being pressed up against her lips.  
  
“Hey now, don’t get all defensive today of all days. Didn’t you say that this day is to honor seraphim? So why don’t you honor them with this juicy piece of meat? Not like this animal is going to get anymore dead, so you might as well celebrate its life by this way, you know? Make it useful. Eat it.” Rose smirked, but she didn’t push the meat into Alisha’s mouth. She was persuasive, yet it was a choice Alisha had to make for herself.  
  
“Fine, fine. You’re right. I shouldn’t be so modest, especially on the day of a sacred festival. Also, I have another reason to celebrate.” Alisha smiled at Rose before she opened up her mouth to take a bite of the meat being held in front of her face. Upon having a taste of it, Alisha could instantly relate to what Rose had just said. It was tasty, even better than she had imagined it to be.  
  
“Oh yeah? What’s this other reason, then?” Rose leaned back a bit. Reaching out for their picnic basket, Rose pulled out a bottle of champagne that Alisha had brought with her for this very occasion. Judging by the worn-out labels and dust clinging to it, the bottle was most likely vintage.  
  
“Well, it’s not like we get to see one another all that much, so to me,being together with you is also something worthy of celebration,” Alisha said, her voice sounding a bit more quiet this time around.  
  
Rose couldn’t help her grin upon hearing Alisha’s attempt at flirting with her. While Alisha lacked the subtlety that was the very essence of flirting, Rose was having hard time not falling for Alisha’s sincerity. Just imagining Alisha practicing her pick-up lines in front of a mirror was enough to get a giggle out of her.  
  
“Well, aren’t you suave,” Rose smiled as she scavenged the picnic basket for something else. Rose soon found out what she was looking for, pulling out two glasses in midst of all the food and the tableware Alisha had packed with her. “But how about we take a sip of this now? All that eating made me thirsty,” Rose said as she shook the bottle in her hands.  
  
“That sounds like an excellent idea. The label is difficult to read, but this was bottled thirty years ago at a now-defunct winery near Lastonbell, It was forced to stop production due to a decline in fortunes brought about by the events of the last age…” Alisha clears her throat. “Because of my family’s ownership of several vineyards, it is a tradition that every member of the Diphda family receives a collection of high-quality wine meant to be opened on special occasions. So I…I thought it would be fitting to open my first bottle with you.” Alisha  shuffled her way closer to Rose, stopping only when she felt her shoulder bumping against hers.  
  
“Really? What makes me, or this event, so special?” Rose scratched the top of her head.  
  
Alisha hesitated with her answer for a moment, as if she knew what she wanted to say, but she didn’t know the the precise words to use. It was a mark of a politician, knowing the importance of not only delivering the right message, but also in the right way as well.  
  
“As you are no doubt aware, I don't have many friends to begin with,” Alisha shook her head as if trying to erase what she had just said. “Pardon me. What I meant to say was that…as a member of a royal family, most people tend to view me as a token to add to their collection of connections, or a pawn to be used in a game, rather than as an actual person…a human being.” Alisha gestured Rose to pour them wine before continuing.  
  
“But you’re not like most people, Rose, and I mean that in the most complimentary way. I know some people believe I’m relatively simple-minded or naive, latter which is…or was true. I must admit that.. But I can sense that you…that you’re not like those people. Even if we initially had our fair share of differences—”  
  
“You can say that again,” Rose commented as she kept on pouring the wine.  
  
“We can both see things from another person’s point of view. We’re both unapologetic in who we are and we don’t try to change one another. As someone who has been used and manipulated my entire life until meeting you and Sorey, that’s something I value immensely. So…that’s why drinking this bottle with you is a fitting choice for me. Because you’re very important to me.”  
  
Rose could barely believe just how sappy Alisha was. Normally she was the one who was as smooth as butter, but when Alisha laid out her entire hand like this, even she couldn’t shield herself from the princess’ irresistibly unique and sincere charm.  
  
“Well, to be honest with you, I do feel the same way. After… _things_ I’ve been through, I sure do like having people in my life I can truly trust.” Rose said, her voice sounding slightly bitter as she handed a glass to Alisha.  
  
“Um…do you want to talk about it, perhaps?”  
  
Alisha knew a lot of things about Rose, yet the assassin was still partly a mystery to her, even if the two were more or less together now. At times, it was a good thing, as the less Alisha knew, the better it was for her, though being left in a shroud also came with its own share of issues. It wasn’t a question of trust, but more so of compassion. Alisha wanted to be there for Rose; it’d be hard if Rose kept her doubts and worries to herself.  
  
“Oh, it’s really nothing. Just stuff.” Rose dismissed Alisha’s concern with a wave of her hand as she took a sip of her drink. While Rose wasn’t an expert on wines, she could tell that Alisha was telling the truth. The wine the princess had brought with her was far from the sewer water that most commoners, herself included, liked to drink.  
  
Alisha reached out for Rose’s hand, her silky white glove touching Rose’s palm. “Rose, please, tell me the story behind this ‘stuff’. I want to help you, but I can’t do that if you keep acting like this. I understand if you want to keep things to yourself, but I also want you to know that you can trust me.”  
  
“It’s just…I’m not sure if I want to or know what to say really. Ugh, I wish that this thing would stop bothering me, but…but…”  
  
“Though you bear the mantle of the Shepherd, you’re only human. If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But I want you to know that I’m here for you. As you were for me.” Alisha gave Rose an understanding nod. She hadn’t taken a sip of her drink just yet, as she wanted to give Rose her undivided attention.  
  
“I wanted some _closure_. I wanted to be _angry_. But everyone expected me to be all _smiles_ and cheerful to keep the group together.” Rose hung her head down a bit, taking an encouraging sip from her glass before going on  
  
“But  I never got the _chance_ to! It all happened so fast. I didn’t have time to really think about what the hell just happened, not until _waaaay_ later. I know that speaking ill of the dead is something we shouldn’t do; I mean, they’re…dead and all, but at same time…I can’t just ignore what _he_ did to me.”  
  
Alisha tilted her head a bit. She clearly wasn’t following Rose all that well.  
  
“Who are you referring to exactly?”  
  
“Dezel. I don’t think that you two ever met, but he was a seraph of wind who sacrificed himself to save my life.”  
  
“That is a rather noble deed…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, but you don’t know the whole story.” Rose’s voice shook just like the glass in her hand. “Up until that moment, I had no clue that secretly he had been using my body to pursue his private agenda of revenge. To this day, I have no idea what he… _I’ve_ done while he controlled me. Just…I have my own code of honor after all, I don’t kill just _anyone_. To imagine I was used for something like that…even if at same time, I was protected from harm by an invisible hand…it still pisses me off!”  
  
Alisha could tell that Rose was telling her the truth, yet she was still keeping something to herself. Talking in of itself was therapeutic, but in order to fully heal her and get Rose to move on, Alisha knew that she had to get it all out of her system. Much like a stick that had been stuck under a skin, the wound could only properly start to heal once it had been fully removed.  
  
“If you’re not ready to tell me what’s truly bothering you, or if you don’t want to, that’s all right. Thank you for sharing this. I just want to remind you that I’m here for you.”   
  
Alisha’s voice was just as soft as it was concerned. Seeing Rose out of her element like this, vulnerable and doubtful was something new, but much like basis of any good relationship, Alisha was offering her support, just like she had been offered when she had been doubting herself.  
  
“How do you think I feel knowing that my body had been used without my consent?!” Rose cried out. “Yeah, I’m an assassin, so I kill people—bad people, but still taking their lives without their consent—but dammit, I also have _my_ rights. No one should be able to get away with doing something like that. I…I don’t hate him, but I want to punch his face and have him apologize for what he did,” Rose cracked her wine glass as she clutched her fists together in anger.  
  
“I just…I just wanted that closure, that’s all.  I wanted him to apologize for what he did. So yeah…I know a thing or two about people using me. Sorey told me about Maltran, what she did to you and what happened to her. I mean…yeah, I can sympathize with you.” Rose closed her eyes for a moment as she finished up the rest of her glass, gulping down half of the glass in one swift gulp.  
  
“Rose, I’m so sorry,” Alisha didn’t hesitate to close the already narrow gap in between them as she grabbed Rose into a tight hug. Patting Rose on her back and letting her rest her head on her shoulder, Alisha continued:  
  
“I can only imagine what it feels like. I know how much it hurts, being betrayed by someone you thought you could trust. It seems as if he had some good intentions, but that most _certainly_ does not excuse his vile actions.” Alisha redoubles her grip around Rose’s body. “It seems like neither of us will get the closure we want. The Maltran I bid farewell was nothing more than an illusion, not the real Blue Valkyrie who taught me to be a proper and noble knight.”  
  
Rose nodded back at Alisha. At times Rose had pondered just why her bond with Alisha had been so strong, despite them not knowing each other for a very long. The similarities in their personalities  and what had happened to them did partly explain that. Two strong, determined and at times stubborn women who had been betrayed by the one person they had trusted the most.   
  
If someone knew the importance of trust, it was people like them.  
  
“Yeah, I guess it’s really not that easy for either of us. But at least I’ve found things to be a bit more manageable as of late.” Rose flashed Alisha a smirk as she lifted her head up from her shoulder so she could look Alisha straight into her green eyes.  
  
“Oh, you have?” Alisha asked with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
  
Putting down her glass of wine, Rose leaned in closer towards the princess, her hands reaching out to caress her cheeks. In the short moment of Rose’s lips opened up for a kiss, Alisha could faintly hear a confession being made right before she felt those lips being pressed up against her own.  
  
The kiss was soft, caring, full of passion and warmth. While Alisha’s hat provided them with cover from curious onlookers, anyone looking at their direction knew just what was going on between the princess of Hyland and the current Shepherd.  
  
“…And I love you too.” Alisha whispered back at Rose before she leaned back in for another kiss.  
  
*  
  
As the name of the festival suggested, it all came to an end with a giant bonfire. The market area had been cleared from the stalls to give room for the flames to grow. In no time the flames were lashing at the sky, the smoke from them reaching out where the flames themselves couldn’t.  
  
“The flames are to symbolize their passing, but for us who are still alive, it means letting go of them. I suppose…I should also bid my farewell to Lady Maltran.” Alisha reached in her pocket, pulling out a ceremonial dagger from it.  
  
“That looks pretty expensive if you ask me,” Rose commented as she leaned over to take a closer look of the dagger. Rose if someone had a fine eye for all things sharp and deadly, so if someone knew what made a blade, or dagger in this case, valuable, it was her.  
  
“Undoubtedly, but I cannot remain stuck in the past. I will always remember her, for the human she was, not the hellion she turned out to be. I will not forgive her, but I will cherish the good memories I have of her.”   
  
Alisha took one last look of the dagger she had received as a gift from Maltran when she had officially graduated as a knight.  
  
“Farewell, Lady Maltran,” Alisha whispered out loud as she threw the dagger into the raging bonfire.  
  
“That takes care of that then.”   
  
Rose turned to look at Alisha. Knowing just how hard it was for Alisha to let go of her past, Rose felt like she just witnessed Alisha being reborn. No longer were neither of them bound to their pasts, but instead they were free to forge the future together, as free, unshackled women.  
  
“Yes.” Alisha nodded back at Rose as she reached out for her hand. The gloved fingers soon interlocked with Rose’s, tightly gripping onto her for closeness and comfort.  
  
“What do you say we head back to your mansion now? I’m feeling a bit tired.” Rose let out a yawn.  
  
Alisha could see Rose’s lips curling up into a smirk underneath her hat. Knowing Rose, there was one thing that they needed to take care of before the two could properly get some shut eye. Rose was simply voicing it in a way that was fit in public.  
  
“That sounds good to me.” Alisha let out a faint giggle as she started to walk towards her mansion with Rose right by her side.   
  
Alisha’s  hat gave them good cover, but it was clear for everyone who attended the ceremony that the bond between the princess and the Shepherd wasn’t that of friends. A bond formed upon utmost trust, the two wandered off into the future knowing that no longer had they face it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made as part of tales of big bang event. More of which you can find here: http://bbtales.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
